Quests
__TOC__ Quests are the bread and butter of your adventure; performing them earns you EXP, Units and resources. Use them wisely, and you will continue to grow in power until you are a match for the greatest of gods! Quest Zones There are several quest areas in the world of Grand Gaia, each containing its own challenges, enemies and treasure. As one progresses deeper into the lands of the gods, one encounters greater and more powerful monsters, and earns more priceless rewards. The Level range indicated is the Average Unit Level of your Squad. It is mostly a suggestion, as more crafty summoners will be able to devise a lower-level Squad setup that can overcome certain challenges. (Lv. 1-15) The beginning of your adventure through Grand Gaia. Take heed of the lessons to be learned within, for they will help you greatly on your journey. (Lv. 16-35) As you go deeper into Maxwell's realm, you will encounter all Six Heroes, whose forms have been summoned to stand in your way. Finally, Abaddon, one of Maxwell's minions, awaits you at the Tower. (Lv. 35-50) The temple of the Fallen God of Creation, Maxwell, lies at the end of this land. The shades of some famed heroes can be found throughout St. Lamia, and captured by a canny summoner. (Lv. 35-60) A region newly discovered by Akras Summoner's Hall. It is said that Giants once roamed this land. Explorers must be wary of mysterious and inexplicable earthquakes. (Lv. 40+) The first island of the land of Palmyna, Amdahl is the beachhead for the campaign against the Malevolent Fallen God Cardes. (Lv. 50+) (Lv. 60+) The land which opened up upon Maxwell's defeat. This area consists mainly of the islands of Amdahl, Encervis, and Palmyna. (Lv. 75+) In the area once home to the La Veda Republic, reports suggest that relics considered sacred by former followers of the God of Light still remain. (Lv. 90+) Scars of war dot the ruins of what was once the capital of the prosperous Agni Empire. This land is now under the control of the Four Fallen Gods. Beginning a Quest Once you have chosen to begin your quest, you will be given the option to choose a sixth member to bolster your squad of five. This reinforcement will come from players who are near your level. Both you and the owner of the chosen Reinforcement unit will gain 10 Honor Points the first time you invite a Friend as a reinforcement, and 5 Honor Points for the first time you invite a stranger each day. It increases to 40 Honor Points/friend and 15 Honor Points/stranger during its special event. The Reinforcement’s active Squad Leader will be added to your party. You can see the unit’s current Level and any Spheres that they currently have equipped. Other players will also be able to add your active Squad Leader in this manner, so it's best that you select one with useful abilities if you want them to select your unit above others! Important! You will only gain the benefits of the Reinforcement unit's Leader Skill if the unit's Summoner is on your Friends list! Should you wish to make any changes to your squad, you can go to the Manage Squad menu and make the appropriate changes. Finally, you can use the Manage Items menu to add or change the Consumable items you wish to bring on your quest. Now that all preparations are complete, it's time to embark on your Quest! Finishing an area gives you 1 Gem. Gallery 02Quest-03Allies.png|Add a sixth member to your Squad by calling on reinforcements. 02Quest-03Ready01.png|You will not be able to use the Leader Skill of a unit who does not belong to a friend. 02Quest-03Ready02.png|A friend's unit's Leader skill stacks with your own. Select your Reinforcement with this in mind. 02Quest-03Ready03.png|Don't forget to bring along some consumable items, especially on Quests with many battles! Category:Quests